


The Ravenclaw

by acciosnapes



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: BBW, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Family Issues, Female receiving oral sex, Fetish, GOES AGAINST THE PLOT, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Humiliation, Incest, Kinky sex, Malfoy Manor, Missionary Position, NOT ORIGINAL STORY LINE OF HARRY POTTER, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Pure Blood Witch, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Spanking, Step dad, Tumblr request, eh too much stuff to tag i’m tired, master - Freeform, muggle, not canon, plus size, plus size reader, pussy eating, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciosnapes/pseuds/acciosnapes
Summary: TUMBLR REQUEST: Can you do a Lucius Malfoy x Daughter!Reader where he’s been cold and distant to her ever since she was sorted into ravenclaw as a first year?? And now she’s a sixth/seventh year & he still hates her, accusing her of not being his blood daughter and such. And then somehow make it smutty because one day she comes home in tears and he lowkey goes into protective mode or whatever, maybe tries to make it up to her. also can you make her plus sized? thank you!!NOTE: I DO NOT CONDONE incest or underage sex! I’ll say it time and time again. I just simply write the requests I receive from my tumblr: Acciosnapes. Also, I changed the request up a bit. Hope you don’t mind :)





	The Ravenclaw

Every since you were a little girl, Lucius knew you were different. 

You didn’t really look like him or Narcissa. 

No platinum blonde hair. No cold, gray eyes. You weren’t tall and thin like them, rather shorter and stouter. 

Lucius barely held you as a child. Barely spoke to you. In fact, you didn’t even see him as a father. Merely a presence which accompanied the family at the dinner table. And due to his hard eye over Narcissa, she rarely spoke to you either. 

So you made friends with the house elves and the servants, finding company in your older brother only every so often. 

You remember the letter you received when you were just a little girl, the angrily written note from your father. You remember what the Sorting Hat said to you; 

“Not like the other Malfoys.” He murmured, thinking hard to himself. “You’re kind and compassionate. Clever and witty, with a knowledge far exceeding those around you. I know why. Had to learn quick, did you? With that daddy of yours...” The hat taunted, the brim of his material raising momentarily. “I know! Better be... Ravenclaw!” It announced loudly, the Ravenclaw table bursting into loud cheers and claps. 

The first Malfoy to ever be out of Slytherin. The first Malfoy to ever make new history. 

That summer was the worst summer of your life. When you stepped off the Hogwarts express, Lucius had showered Draco with gifts of fatherly affection, forcing you to stay home as the rest of the family went out on vacation to an extremely expensive and fancy Wizard Hotel in Italy. Ever since then, you were shunned by him. The last thing you heard from him was before you left for the new school year, an angry hiss of: 

“At least try and lose some weight this school year, (F/N). No blood relative of mine should be...” He raised his eyebrow incredulously, looking you over with a groan. “Fat.” He finally snapped, the words burning into your skin. 

Yet for some reason, you always wanted to impress him. Now it was Christmas break and you were on the express back home, palms sweaty. You hadn’t lost any weight, in fact you gained some from all the stress you had been under to LOSE it. It was all a horribly drab ordeal, one that would leave you shunned these holidays for sure. 

Lucius nor Narcissa picked you up from the train. Only a servant. Draco had stopped going to Hogwarts, graduating a few years back. It was your sixth year, and you were surprised you even still went. You had only assumed it would be a matter of time before Lucius would pull you out and force you to some boarding school farther away. America, perhaps, so he wouldn’t have to see the mess up of a child he “raised”. 

You couldn’t help the tears that were bubbling in your eyes as you knocked on the heavy door of the Malfoy Manor. Malfoy. Oh, how you despised the name. The very name you had. The very name you shamed, in your family’s eyes. 

Lucius opened the door, you could hear him yelling at Dobby with a sneer for not answering fast enough. “Sorry sir. Dobby was ironing his hands like you asked, sir.” You heard him squeaking miserably from behind. You frowned softly, gently biting your lip to stop it from shaking as you looked up. 

“Hello, father.” You managed to sniffle out, and Lucius took a slow step back.

“What are you crying about, girl?” He seethed bitterly. 

“Can I just come in? It’s freezing!” You snapped, taking the tall man aback. 

“Why you insufferable little know it all! Talking back to your father-”

“Father? Sure. Father. What a pathetic excuse for one. Never there for me, never there to protect me or help me. You’re not father to me.” 

Lucius glared down at you, stopping you with his cane before you could walk in. “You must watch the way you speak to me, or else I’ll spare the rod no longer.” 

“Leave me alone.” 

You pushed past him, leaving the man with much to think about indeed. You found the comfort of your small room, a little twin sized bed and a dresser all that was in there. You set your owl down on its stand, letting her out to ruffle her feathers and get some excersize. 

Writing a hastily written letter to a friend, telling him you made it safely, you tied it to her leg and kissed her feathery cheek, opening the window and allowing the creature to fly off into the sunset. You slipped out of your shoes and robes, looking through what little closet items you had. So you settled for a dark blue night gown, it’s colors reminding you of your house common room you missed so dearly. 

You decided to spend the rest of the evening locked up inside, you didn’t want to face your family at the moment, and you surely didn’t want to face your father’s insufferable wrath. So you camped down, eating a sweet you got on the train ride here, one you didn’t finish. 

There was a knock at the door, and your ears perked curiously. 

“Um...yes?” 

“May I please come in?” It was Lucius, and you rolled your eyes. 

“So you can just make me hate myself a bit more?” You snapped. 

“No. So I can apologize.” 

Your eyebrows furrowed, mouth parting in little understanding. “Well...come in, I guess.”. 

Lucius walked in, now wearing his sleep wear, a pair of silk pants and a short sleeved shirt, his every move accentuating his well built body. You were always distant from him, but deep down you figured if he wasn’t your father, he’d be the type of man you were attracted to. With a quick wit and sharp tongue, violently honest eyes and beautiful hair- Well, he was your type. But his nasty personality got in the way of any potential romantic feelings you could develop on him, and for that you were incredibly thankful.

“My actions earlier were unwarranted.” 

“They always are.” You mumbled, glaring angrily down at your hands. 

“You will show me respect.” Lucius sneered, his hand going to your neck. 

Your head snapped up, eyebrows furrowing as a new sensation washed over you. You were not terrified by your father’s actions. His hand on your throat was more warming than anything else. 

“Father.” You whispered, your breath hitching. 

Lucius looked at you closely, his eyes soon filling with a look you had never seen before. “A little slut, aren’t you?” His icy blue-gray eyes peered into your darker ones, his lips turning into a smirk and his eyebrow raising. 

“Wha-What?” 

“I can feel your sin.” Lucius growled, biting down on his lip tightly. 

“My-my...” But you trailed off, your eyes fluttering shut. 

“My own flesh and blood...” Lucius murmured, a snicker escaping from the back of his throat. “Getting turned on by her own father’s hand.” 

A blush slid up your cheeks and down your neck, a feeling of pure lust bubbling up between your thighs. “I’m not denying it, father.” 

His lips were now against your ear, his hand holding your neck tighter. “Daddy, my dearest. Call me daddy now.” 

“Daddy.” You breathed, his hand traveling from your neck to your stomach, pushing you back on the bed. 

Lucius groaned in disgust. “You really sleep on this...thing?” He seethed through gritted teeth. 

You rolled your eyes, sinking into the mattress beneath his new found weight on top of you. “And who gave me this bed?” 

He looked at you closely, searching your eyes for any hint that you were going to back away from your snarky comments. He found none. Rather, he scooped you up and grabbed his cane, walking down the dark, rickety hallway to the spare bedroom. 

It was more lavish than you little cabinet room ever could be. Emerald green walls with golden trimming, perfectly poised bed side tables surrounding a four poster bed with velvet curtains hanging from the side. 

Lucius pushed you down onto the bed, drawing the curtains around the both of your bodies as his lips met the curve of your jaw. “Such soft..” He murmured between kisses, his teeth dragging against your neck. “Skin.” 

A crude moan left you, your fingers rushing to his soft hair, intertwining between the strands to tug against it gently. You beckoned his lips towards you closer, your back arching as you dragged your free hand to his clothed side. 

“Oh, I was right about you. A nasty little play thing who’s begging for more. I should’ve known. Growing up without a hint of fatherly affection always leaves girls like you crawling to men like me.” He tutted, his eyebrow raising as he pulled away. 

“The only difference?” 

“Very rarely is it to their own fathers.” He murmured, tilting your chin up with his fingers. 

“Like I said, you’re no father to me.” 

“Then I suppose our evening rendezvous can’t be taken the wrong way. After all, you don’t even consider me your own father.” 

His voice was icy, perplexing in the oddest of senses. He spoke softly yet firmly, his voice sending waves of need across your body. 

“Of course not.” You admitted with a smirk. 

“Then I suppose I should make you my slut, shouldn’t I?” 

“I think you should.” You moaned out softly, biting your lip as he began to unbutton his striped shirt. You could see the outline of a thick, and long, cock behind his pants, standing at your attention. You reached for it eagerly, but he slapped your hand away. 

“I know you’re eager, my darling whore.” He sneered the name with a smirk, licking his lips as he eyed you. “But my focus is on you tonight.” 

“Me?” You repeated. 

“Alas, you. After all you’ve had to put up with. Always being cast in that shadow, always being left always, always being left alone to take care of your...problems...” Lucius cupped his hand over you clothed pussy as he spoke. “All alone. It’s the least I can do for you.” 

“What a kind heart you have.” You whimpered. 

Never before had you been touched by a man. It was riveting. 

“A virgin?” 

You nodded. 

“Then it’s only proper I give this little cunt of yours the correct treatment.” 

Lucius waved his wand, your wrist becoming bound to the bed frames. Before you could protest he startled you once again by waving his wand, your clothes peeling themselves off of you and folding neatly into a nearby drawer. Your thighs were pushed apart by his large hands, his face becoming buried between them. 

You weren’t expecting the sensations that he was giving you. 

The tip of his tongue pressed to your clit lightly, barely applying any pressure against your begging heat. You whimpered quietly, tugging at the fabric which restrained you. 

“Daddy please!” You cried out, your eyes squeezing shut. “Please.” 

“Please what?” He cooed smoothly. 

“Please give me more.” 

“Now that’s a good whore.” Lucius moaned, engulfing your throbbing clitoris with a sloppy kiss. His tongue pushed its way into your entrance, already stretching your tightening core. “So sweet.” He murmured. 

“Daddy?” You moaned out. 

Lucius licked a strip up your pussy, paying close attention to your clit. He circled it with the tip of his tongue, kissing and sucking and every so often nibbling at it. 

“Daddy?” 

He used a finger to spread the folds of your cunt, his thumb now rubbing your sensitive little button, allowing his lips to assault your thighs in love bites and marks of sexual affection. 

“Daddy!” 

“What?” He snapped, looking up at you. Lucius almost looked angry that you paused HIM from pleasuring YOu. 

“Daddy, I just want your cock.” 

His face was taken over by an arrogant smirk. “Is that right?” 

“I need you.” 

“Oh, but of course you do, my dear.” Lucius cooed empathetically, his finger trailing down your thigh. “I suppose that’s what you shall get. For being such a good girl.” 

You watched with hungry eyes as he undid his pants, folding them off to the side. He slowly tugged away his boxers, his cock sprinting free from its confines. 

“You’re so big.” You whispered, watching as he positioned himself at your entrance. Your eyes began to widen even more, his tip pressing to your folds. “Daddy please be gentle with me!” You cried out suddenly as he pushed in. 

Lucius snickered softly, his arms wrapping around your waist as he slowly, and quite out of character, nuzzled his face into your neck. “Hush now, silly girl. Daddy’s here.” 

“Oh.” You quipped quietly as he pushed into you, inch by inch, his girth stretching you in ways you didn’t believe you could be stretched. “Oh!” 

“That’s it.” He chuckled breathlessly. “Take it, darling. Take daddy’s cock.” 

You tugged at your restraints as Lucius pushed himself all the way in, allowing you a moment to readjust before pulling out slowly and pushing back in. Once you became fully adjusted to his movements, his pace quickened. 

He grunted, the motion of his hips becoming rigid. “Oh, Merlin!” You whined, bucking your hips with his. “Such a big cock.” 

“The biggest you’ll ever have.” Lucius sneered arrogantly. 

“I don’t doubt it, daddy.” 

He smirked against your skin, pressing against it open mouthed kisses and bites. You knew you’d be painted purple and pink by the next morning. 

“Let’s do away with these.” He flicked his hand lazily, your restraints soon freeing you. 

Before you had time touch his face or grab his hair you were pressed face first into the mattress, your round ass in the air as he began to pound into you from behind. With this position, Lucius hit spots you never even knew existed, pleasure coarsing through you. 

He rubbed your clit from behind, his hand soon smacking across your ass. 

You yelped out at the contact, but ultimately pushed yourself back into his palms. 

“Now that’s daddy's dirty little girl.” Lucius cooed, rubbing your red ass before spanking it once more. “How does this cock feel inside of you?” 

“So good.” You moaned loudly, biting down on your lip. 

“How good?” 

“I can’t-I-Daddy I’m cumming!” Before you could even think, your sun washed over you, your orgasm coming in troves. 

Lucius growled deeply, letting his seed spill inside of your tightly clenching pussy. 

You gasped at the unfamiliar sensation, lazily collapsing into the mattress. Lucius pulled away from you, sliding his pants over his legs as he laid close beside you. 

“What are you doing?” You asked quietly, the room now dark due to the flick of his wrist. 

“Making it up to you for being a lousy man.” 

“You just didn’t. Didn’t you?”

Lucius shrugged a bit, running his fingers through your hair gently. “Not fully, my love. Many more sessions like this are sure to come.” 

“And each one I look forward to.” You taunted sleepily, holding his hand tight to your heart. 

“I truly am sorry.” He spoke fondly, and you could practically feel the expression on his face becoming solemn. 

“I know you are, daddy. It’s alright.” 

Lucius kisses your shoulder, his arms wrapping tighter around you as he brought you closer to his chest. 

And for the first time in your own home, you fell asleep truly a thing peace.


End file.
